


The Love Game

by Esmee



Category: Degrassi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli Goldsworthy, heartbreaker amoung girls. What happen if he meets his perfect match Clare Edwards? Eclare!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Game

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Degrassi >.>

The time when Anya Marie MacPherson confessed her undying love to Eli was the time that he marked her off the list. The list that he secretly kept with him for a few weeks now was his only real best friend in Degrassi. He watched the crystal blue tear drops ran down her once beautiful eyes and the look of confuse was then placed.

"I-I thought you l-like me?" She stumbled, her heart clenched against her chest tightly, and Eli hold himself back from smirking in victory at his successful win.

"I'm sorry, that you misunderstood my intention. I only wish for friendship…" He trail off, hearing a huge sob leaving the girl's lips.

"Y-You're cruel!" Anya gasped out, before running away from the only guy she ever fallen in Degrassi this school year.

Eli ignored her insult and opened up his small school handbook that held his hall pass and checked something off.

"A wonderful display on how Elijah Goldsworthy ruins girls life's." Eli tensed at the sound of his full name being used.

"tch Edwards do you have someplace to be? Hum like at home playing dolls and dress up with your sister?" mocked Eli.

A girl with short curly reddish hair now stood in front of him with a fix glare on her face.

"and do you have community service to attend to?" She snapped back, her stomach twisted in knots and for once she actually despises someone.

Her eyes seemed to focus on the small book in his hands without warning, curiosity got the better of her that she snatched the book out of his hands.

Bianca Desousa

Holly J. Sinclair

Fiona Coyne

Alli Bhandari

Jenna Middleton

Darcy Edwards

Anya MacPherson

"This is the name of the girls that fallen for you…" Clare hissed, realizing her sister's name and Anya. Anger, wash through her system like tides.

Eli snatched the book away from Clare giving her a look, a look that she knew too well.

"Well, I love you too, Edwards."

What Eli said to Clare made her have a sudden idea. It was time for Goldsworthy to learn his lesson.

Goldsworthy, I will make you fall in love with me and then crush your heart.


End file.
